


Checking In

by holeofholland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bi-Curiosity, Bottom Tom Holland, Come Shot, Creampie, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Sharing a Bed, Spit As Lube, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland
Summary: When Tom discovers a hidden group of channels on his hotel television, he soon learns that Jake may have some eclectic tastes -- ones Tom may have an interest in exploring.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing was chosen in a poll on Twitter. If you'd like to participate in future ones, go ahead and follow me at @holeofholland.

Tom knocked on the hotel door a third time. He crossed his arms impatiently and waited for the sound of footsteps. When none came he fished his phone from his back pocket and typed out a text. On the other side of the door, a different phone chimed muffledly. So Jake _was_ in the room. Why was he not answering the door, Tom wondered to himself. Quickly, he fired off three more expletives to his temporary roommate. He balanced from one foot to the other and watched for any sign that Jake had read the messages. The screen didn't change though. Frustrated, he decided to head back to the hotel lobby. Maybe the bellhop would give him a spare key to replace the one he'd lost at the bar. 

Just as he turned to leave, the door finally swung open. Without bothering to meet Jake's eyes, Tom began sluing out a tirade of insults, his London slang popping through. "It's about bloody time. You do realize I've been standing out here for fifteen minutes, probably looking like a git to every person who's walked by. Did you ever think --" He stopped suddenly, finally looking at Jake, who stood in the open doorway wearing only a thin hotel towel.

"I was in the shower," Jake stated matter-of-factly, apparently unphased by the short-lived rant.

Tom stepped past Jake and collapsed face-first onto the bed, groaning dramatically. "Could have answered anyway."

"You have a key. Wait, don't tell me. You lost it again."

Tom rolled over and glared at Jake. "I didn't _lose_ it."

Jake snatched something off of the bedside table and held it up for Tom to see. It was his keycard. "Actually, you did. Luckily, I found it."

"And you didn't bother giving it to me?" Tom asked.

"I'm giving it to you now, aren't I?" He replaced the card back on the stand. "Anyway, I didn't get to finish. My hair is just a mess of hairspray."

Tom smiled. He didn't think his costar's hair was a mess. In truth, he thought Jake's hair was really nice, enviable even. The way it always seemed to stay exactly as he wanted it, not a single strand out of place. Meanwhile, Tom struggled just to keep his curls under control. 

Jake disappeared into the bathroom then. With nothing else to do to pass the time -- social media was bland recently and, besides, he didn't want to see any gossip about the night's events -- Tom clicked on the television. The flat-screen came to life on a wildlife channel. On-screen, a monkey silently picked at a younger one's head, eating whatever it was it was finding within the fur. Tom found the program boring and began surfing through the other available channels. There were quite a few of them too. By the time he had flipped through four-hundred, the clock on the satellite box announced that five minutes had passed.

"There's never anything good on these American channels," Tom complained aloud. 

Finally, he reached a point in the channels when the numbers jumped dramatically. The titles seemed to as well. They weren't what one would normally see on publicly broadcasted networks. Tom selected the first one. He immediately regretted it as soon as the television began moaning quite dramatically at him. 

"Shit, shit, shit," he cursed, clicking out of the channel. It took a moment for the whole ordeal, which had lasted less than fifteen seconds, to register with Tom. The channel had been a porn channel and not just any porn channel. It was gay porn. Though Tom hadn't ever done so, he had heard about the option to charge such channels to your credit card. He knew he hadn't but who had?

Tom glanced in the direction of the bathroom. Through the paper-thin walls, he could still make out the sound of the shower running and Jake's offkey singing. He figured he had another ten minutes at least. Maybe Jake had purchased the channel by accident? Or maybe it had been leftover from the room's last guest. Either way, Tom was curious.

He held the volume button on the remote until the television went mute before reselecting the channel. He didn't jump this time. Instead, his stomach fluttered. He had never seen anything like what he was seeing on the screen. Two men, both tall and lean, were making love. Perhaps, Tom thought, that was too generous of a phrase. It was more like the men were fucking. And, for a reason he could not fathom, it turned him on. In fact, Tom became so enthralled in what the men were doing on-screen that he didn't hear when the water stopped flowing and the bathroom door swung open. Only when Jake stepped beside him, a towel tied snugly around his waist, did Tom realize he was caught.

He hastily flipped off the television and stared at Jake who looked entertained by the situation. Tom tried to think of an excuse but none came to mind. Was there really anything to say? He was watching gay porn. What else was there to it?

Jake glanced at the black screen. "Watching some TV?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, not that show. I was just flipping through and --"

"It caught your eye?" Jake finished. Tom nodded sheepishly. "No need to be ashamed. I paid for the damn channel, someone might as well use it."

" _You_ ordered it?"

"Yeah." Jake sat on the bed, apathetic. Tom noticed the towel had opened slightly, revealing a hairy inner thigh.

"You like women though?" It was more of a question than a statement, and Tom wasn't so sure of the answer anymore.

Jake shrugged. "So? I can like men too. I actually think it's kind of hot how they do it. It seems less staged than the girl stuff -- too much moaning there. Would you maybe...want to keep watching?"

"I...I mean..." Tom was speechless.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I just figured you might be curious. Have you ever watched stuff like this before?" Tom shook his head and Jake raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Have you watched _any_ porn?"

"Of course," Tom said. "I'm not a child or something. I guess I just didn't expect you to tell me you were, what, bisexual? Is that right?"

"Call it what you want," Jake said. "I just say I like whatever gets me off. There's no shame in that. In fact, you seemed like you were enjoying those guys a little bit."

Tom followed Jake's finger and saw that his jeans' front was bulging. Instinctively, he covered it with his hand. "I wasn't...That's just a..." He stopped. There wasn't any use in denying it. If Jake was being honest, Tom had to be too. "I was just curious."

"As you should be. Your twenties should be about exploration, Tom. See the world, meet amazing people, get your rocks off a few times. Look, if you want to, I don't know, do a little exploring, I'd be happy to help you out."

Tom met his costar's eyes. "What kind of exploring?"

"Well..." Jake scooted closer. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" When Tom shook his head, Jake smiled. "Would you want to try?"

Jake leaned in before receiving an answer and brushed his lips against Tom's. The young actor's breath caught and his eyes widened. It wasn't necessarily a real kiss -- their mouths hadn't even opened -- but it sent electric currents through his veins anyway.

"Was it supposed to feel like that?" Tom whispered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." They both shared a nervous chuckle then Jake cupped Tom's jaw in his palm. He glided his thumb over Tom's cheek before kissing him again.

Tom sighed, falling into the unfamiliar touch. As their lips parted and their tongues began to tangle, he felt more heated. The tingle that ran along his spine was replaced with fire. It licked and urged at him to press forward, to take more. He did, winding his fingers between Jake's freshly washed locks and pining at his towel. It parted under his touch, revealing his costar in all his glory.

Jake looked into Tom's eyes and smiled. "Do you want to touch me?"

"I...Maybe." Tom felt his own front thicken. "Yes."

Guided by him, Tom curled his fingers around Jake's shaft and tugged it softly. Jake nodded approvingly at the touch. "That's it. Just like you would yourself. Does it feel good -- touching a guy?"

Tom thought about it and decided. "It's different but not bad."

"Do you think you'd want to taste it?"

Tom dropped his hand. "I don't know. I've never done that before."

"It's not hard," Jake promised. "I'll help you. Come on, get on the floor."

Tom dropped to his knees in front of the bed. In front of him, Jake spread his legs, giving perfect access to his length. Seeing it, Tom shivered. How would it taste? Would it make him sick? He wondered if he'd be the first boy to do it to Jake.

"Just lick it to start with," Jake said, guiding the boy's head forward.

Tom swallowed hard before slowly gliding his tongue up Jake's shaft. When he heard a low moan from above him, he repeated the motion two more times. The more he licked the more comfortable he became. Surely, he thought, it couldn't be too difficult. He'd had it done to himself enough times.

He loosely gripped the rod in his hand and brought the head between his lips. After holding it steady for a second, he began swirling his tongue around it, every so often flicking at the slit. It seemed to be working for Jake who was now leaning back on his elbows with his head lolled, moaning softly. Hearing the man's moans, Tom was only urged to do more. Steadily, he brought Jake farther into his mouth. It became increasingly difficult to breathe as the tip poked at his throat but Tom ignored it. Besides, Jake seemed to revel in the gags and coughs. He brought his hands to the back of Tom's head and urged him down.

"That's it, baby," he cooed. "All the way. Take it all the way."

Tom struggled for a bit before Jake released him. He sat up and looked at Tom. "That was really fun." Jake chuckled and Tom cocked his head to the side. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know," Jake said. "I guess I just never thought we'd be doing this. If only you knew how many times I've dreamed of this -- you on your knees with your lips wrapped around my cock."

"Me neither. It feels good though."

"You know what else would feel good? Come here and I'll show you. Here, get on your hands and knees."

Tom did so but not before removing his jacket and shirt. Jake took care of the rest, exposing the boy's smooth cheeks with one swift pull of his jeans. Tom gasped, feeling a pair of gruff hands on his flesh. "Jake, I've never had anything...I've never done this before."

Jake squeezed the cheeks. "It's okay. I'll get you ready."

Tom wondered what was meant by this but only for a second. When he felt the warm, slick flick of Jake's tongue against his opening, he knew exactly what was meant. He whined muffledly, head buried in the hotel duvet, as Jake lapped at his hole. The feeling was beyond anything he could have imagined. It melted away all his tensions and worries and sent his body quaking.

"Oh, my God," he breathed, arching his back. 

"Fuck yeah. Tastes so good, baby. So fucking tight." Jake built a rhythm of licking, kissing, and praising Tom's bottom. As another second passed by, Tom became increasingly ready. The urge to feel something actually inside him was unbelievable. He couldn't believe himself as he rolled onto his back and allowed Jake to remove his jeans completely. 

"I need it," Tom pleaded as his costar dove back in. 

Jake didn't answer right away. When he did, mouth dripping with spit, he was all too eager. "I've been waiting to hear those words, baby." It was practically a blur to Tom as his bottom was lifted into the air and Jake brought himself in.

"Fuck," Tom screamed, probably loud enough to alert the other hotel guests. He couldn't help it though. Jake's size was undeniably large and it felt like it was ripping his hole.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, still sliding forward.

Tom nodded furtively. "Hurts but in a good way."

"That's how it's supposed to feel, baby. I'm going to make you feel good." 

Jake brought himself completely in then. As his thighs touched Tom's, the boy realized just how amazing it felt having a cock inside you. His entire body buzzed and his stomach flipped continuously as Jake began thrusting. Each time the man's tip connected with that mind-boggling spot within Tom, the boy would cry out. Eventually, Jake pulled Tom up and hugged him in his arms. Reactively, Tom scratched at his costar's (and now lover's) back.

Jake growled in his ear. "You're so fucking tight, baby. Oh, my God, it feels so good. Does it feel good to you? Huh? Do you like getting fucked?"

Tom, with his head knocked back and his teeth bared, struggled to speak. All he managed was a garbled "Yes" before letting out a wail at the ceiling. Jake stopped immediately and sat his boy down. When he saw the sticky release on his stomach, he laughed.

"Felt that good?" he asked.

Tom smiled devilishly. "More."

"Turn around then." Jake looked at Tom's gaping hole. It pulsed and practically begged to be filled. Who was Jake to deny it of its wishes?

He hopped up onto the mattress and held Tom's bottom level with his front. This time, he didn't hold back, slamming straight against the boy's spot of pleasure. Tom screamed at the pressure and even more so when Jake began roughly refilling his hole over and over again. By the time his costar had fallen into a cheek-clapping, body-trembling pulse, Tom was practically alit in flames. As Jake growled ferociously and stopped with his tip pressed against Tom's spot, Tom felt himself melt.

"I'm coming," Jake yelled. As he said it, thick ropes of release filled Tom. He felt each one as they coated his walls. It seemed to go on forever and Tom was okay with it. In fact, he wished he could feel those spurts for the rest of eternity.

When, much to the actor's dismay, Jake was finished coming, he collapsed on the mattress and panted. Tom did the same and snuggled himself under Jake's arm. The man smelled like sweat and musk and the boy reveled in it. Jake playfully curled Tom's locks between his fingers before kissing him on the forehead.

"You know," he breathed, "I'd say you liked that."

Tom rubbed his palm up and down his costar's hair-sprinkled stomach. "Maybe a little. Oh, shit." He lolled his head back and sighed.

"What? What is it?" Jake urged.

"Your come," Tom said. "It's coming back out."

Jake smiled before pulling his costar, friend, and now lover into his arms. Naked and wrapped together, they soon drifted into sleep. As Jake's eyes fluttered closed, he whispered, "That a boy, Tom. That a boy."


End file.
